Beloved Pairings
by DeCkLaRatioN
Summary: It were about time that this were happening  The middle school was nearly over, the poem was near and the Digidestined were excited of it  expect one..... DaiKari, Taiora


Today is the last day before the Winter break. Everyone felt happy, it were the last year on this school for the DDs, who were still on this middleschool and the prom is staying in front of the door, ready to open it and going in.

Beside that Matt's band were asked to play on the prom to play, many of the first Digidestined's Generation were coming. _Still_, it were a week to the prom, even though today is the last schoolday for them, but the prom isn't making itself alone, does it ?

[A/N: Is it just me, or were this sentence crappy oO ?

The first digidestined were at the Yagamis, to making a plan who goes with who to the prom.

Yolei, found her love into planning, started.

"Okay guys, the end is coming near. And to let it end with a great impression, we need to decide some things.

Like, who is going to the prom with who, who askes to take something to it, and so on. "

Cody, also invited after asking the teachers of the school and making a long discussion with them to go there, continued :"I think some of us already know, that I got a Girlfriend now (g/f). So i going with her to the prom. "

He smiled, everynoe were able to read in his eyes that he thinks about his new Girlfriend.

Davis were a bit curious, set his detectiv look on and asked Cody out.

"Who is it ?"

Cody laid his head sidewise, looking a bit disappointed that Davis isn't listen at the moment at all.

"I've already show her to you guys... you were ignoring me at this moment again? It is Eileen, the auburn hairgirl from the parallel class.

(A/N: Eileen is a girl in my Class, i like her and her name is also nice... so i've chose this for Codys g/f oO)

Even Takeru looks a bit embarrassed (A/N: What a big suprise XP) now. A stern time of Silence came over them, which weren't even broke as Kari and Tai's Mother asked them for a made by herself spinach-cocktail. Not even a head-shaking were did by someone... Them all thought their own thoughts.

Finally, Ken broke the silence with a expression like a just lighted up candelabrum.

"I got a idea !", where the only thing he spoke before running to his School bag.

Finally everyone went out of their thoughts and watched what Ken did.

He took a notepad and a Pencil, draw a Diagram and and wrote their names down, as well as Codys g/f.

"Before we going to sit here forever, i am for making a Diagram with the parings. First of all, I make at the Line of Eileen and Cody a [X. That means, both of them goes to it. So we got Sora, Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Joey,Yolei,Davis,Kari,T.K. and me left."

Before Ken were able to continue, Tai is telling another thing:

"Izzy isn't able to come to the prom. He has to work on this day, but he is going to watch our Digimons."

Ken crosses Izzys Name,"9 to go."

They discussed about it and after some arguementing, followed parings were been decided. Ken is reading them all again:

"After our discussion, we decided to go with follow persons to the prom:

I am going with Yolei to it [A/N: Suprise Suprise

Joey will go with Mimi to the prom [A/N: Suprise Suprise Suprise

Tai is going with Sora[A/N: 3, T.K. is going with Kari [A/N: /3 and Davis..." Ken stopped suddenly, made a sad face by thinking of it. "Davis has no partner for it." Everyone didn't really knew why. He were never the hero of the girls,though, this time it's very different..

But, what was more suprisly, even thought that after the Defeating of MaloMyotismon the DD are very popular, so he should have Fans on mass, he doesn't make any bad impressions. They all had of course their problems and often they were just upset about it, but he is always the calm in person;

Like _he don't care the fact that he is popular._

Looking on the watch alarmed Tai: "I'm sorry guys, but we have to end this. I have some important dates to adhere, as well as my sister has. "

Trying to look not too embarrased, she just nodded.

"Yes, yes, we have some dates to do. So please, leave now. "

A short look to Sora by Tai and a look to T.K. by Kari were enough to read books of their thoughts. They had a date, but they kept it quiet.

Everyone went home for now, Tai and Kari were not even at home anymore too and Davis just went out of the house, over the street into a park where he watched Kari and T.K sitting on a Bank.

It seemed like they were flirting, but Davis just watched them. He felt a terrible pain in his heart, but he just did like he didn't saw everything. He just went the way on, letting them do what they wanted to do.

_"What a pain..."_


End file.
